Ruby's scars
by screamingknight
Summary: Derek Lord is a rock star who fell off of his fame, when he meets beautiful woman with a bright smile and sad eyes he doesn't seem to care. Her scars are just as big as his. Derek Lord/Oc
1. Meeting Ruby

A/N: Based on Mister Reedus' character Derek Lord from Law & Order. It will be based after the episode. So he might get a little angsty. Hope you enjoy, please review. This chapter isn't very long. I promise it will get interesting later on.

Derek's head shot up from his drink when the door to the bar opened. It was a down pour out in the streets of New York city. He had tried to keep low after the Jamie Hoskins case. Everyone turned there eye's at him and sneered as he passed them. They saw him as a crazed psychopath trying to have his fifteen minutes of fame. He starred at the tiny frame that dripped soaking wet at the bar. The dark curls escaped from the messy bun on top of her hair. She shivered under the large leather jacket Derek only guessed was heavy from the rain. He tilted his head at the way she stumbled in those large platform heals to the bar. Her eyes looked exhausted. He watched as she shrugged off the coat and let it hang from the back of a bar stool, closes to the radiator. Derek licked his lips trying to pry his eyes away from the curvy body under the short, tight, navy blue dress. It hugged her body all the right ways.  
"Just red wine please." Her voice was raspy and it cracked slightly. It gave Derek chills down to his ball. The plump dark pink lips would be perfect around his cock.  
He clutched the clear glass cup in his hand. No woman wanted him after that fucking case. They didn't want all the 'baggage' and emotional trauma he carried. He slumped back into his chair and sighed. The headache he was starting to get pounded his head. He just wanted to get to his apartment and hide under the large comforter that would provide him warmth he needed.  
He blinked and looked back at the woman, she could provide the warmth he needed. He took one deep breath and picked up his drink. Walking toward her he noticed the light marks on the back of her neck. He squinted his eyes. They looked like teeth marks.  
Derek rubbed his bottom lip with the nail of his thumb.  
"Hi." He forced a smile as he slid into the seat next to her. "I just wanted to say your very beautiful."  
The girl looked up at him, her eyes were a very pale green, almost sage. She had dark circles around them. She laughed under her breath. "You going to ask if I'm hurt when I fell from heaven next?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
Derek almost laughed at her abrupt voice. She was tiny and had some lazy eyes but her voice was strong.  
"No actually I was going to ask you if I could buy you a drink?"  
Her lips curved up, and the dimples next to her smile were deep. His heart lept, she was absolutely beautiful.  
He waved down the bar tender and ordered another glass of red wine for her and a Screw driver for himself.  
"Im Derek."  
"Ruby." Her name rolls off of her tongue.  
The bartender places their drinks in front of them.  
"That's a very pretty name, Ruby," He repeated.  
Her slender fingers circled the rim of the wine glass. The long sleeves of her dress came past her wrist.  
"It was my grandmothers name. She died before I was born. Supposedly she did 'great' things." Her fingers came up in quotation marks at the work great.  
"Well, I think it's a very pretty name." Derek leaned in a little a caught a whiff of her perfume. It wasn't heavy like most woman's but strong enough to make his cock twitch. "It's like saying your as priceless as one."  
The petite woman beside him chuckled. "Okay, let's cut to the chase." She turned to him fully. "Your going to buy me a couple of drinks, then your going to talk me up. Try and convince me to come back to your place, or mine, and then we're gonna fuck. Then in the morning you sneak out or call me a cab and then you promise to call, but never do." She tilted her head. Letting some of her hair fall out of the bun. It dripped wet.  
Derek rubbed his lips with his middle finger. She was right he would do all of those things, but not to her. She was much different then some bimbo he would usually pick up.  
"Well then, how a bout we switch it up?" She looked around the bar making sure the damn media weren't around. "Let me take you out. Somewhere nice."  
She raised her eyebrows. "Then we fuck?" She smiled.  
He nodded and laughed. "Then we fuck."


	2. The First Date

_A/N: Second chapter please review or follow :) _  
_Guest: Well it came from the episode Influence from the Law and Order SVU series. I just really enjoyed his character, even for a brief moment._

Ruby starred at herself in the mirror for awhile. She practiced turning her lips up and showing off her teeth. The smiles she made at her self seemed real enough to make her seem normal. She hated going out to act like she was something other than a girl with enough baggage to fill an airplane. She shivered under the cardigan that hung loosely off of her body. She sighed and picked up the cover up to shield her eyes of those dark circles.  
She jumped at the sound of a knock on her door. She took one long breath and opened the door to reveal a very well dressed Derek Lord. They had met at the bar two days earlier.  
"Hey you look...amazing." He smiled.  
Ruby's heart thudded hard on her chest. "Thank you. Let me just grab my coat and we can go."  
He nodded and stepped into the one bedroom apartment. It was very clean, to clean. She had every thing aligned perfectly with the windows and doors. The picture frames that hung on her walls were straight. The hardwood floor shined under his boot. Everything was white except the curtains and couch, they were Burgundy. Like the red wine she drank from before. She seemed to like the color.  
She came out of a room from down the hall, wrapping a navy blue scarf around her neck and shrugging on her jacket. "Ready?" He nodded and licked his lips.

The restaurant was dimly lit, with the only light coming from the small candle in the center of the circled table. Derek tilted his head as the light danced off of her almost perfect features. He began asking questions about work, where she grew up, does she have any siblings, what's her favorite music, what's her favorite tv-shows, what does she like to do for fun. in which she responded 'Im a Yoga instructor', 'Soho', 'Nope', 'I like any thing really. What do you suggest?', 'Dont watch much', and 'Anything thats a challenge.' They way she talked made it seem like she had done this a million times.  
"Okay my turn." Ruby swallowed the pasta. "What do you do for a living?"  
Derek thought a while on what he should tell her. If she knew what he did she would go home and google him. She would be so disgusted about his past that she would never want to see him again.  
"I, uh, I write. Books. And stuff like that." He gulped down the rest of his drink.  
She nodded satisfied with the answer.

After the restaurant, Derek drove Ruby back to her upper east side apartment. They chatted about little things and laughed. Ruby found herself smiling to herself on more than one occasion.  
As they got to her apartment door he leaned on the door frame.  
"So." He whispered.  
She looked up at him and grinned.  
"So...You know what. Im not going to fuck you right now. I think I want to wait." She shrugged. "Hope I can see you again though."  
"I want to see you again to. Maybe tomorrow." He stepped a little closer to her.  
"I would like that. I would like that a lot."  
He leaned in, letting his lips lay softly on hers. She tensed up for a moment before reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss by rocking into his body. His fingers wrapped around her waist and pulled up the sweater slightly. She moaned into his lips. Derek's tongue flicked across her lips trying to open her lips. She parted her mouth letting his tongue wrestle with hers for a while. He pushed her into her door and grinded her hips into his. She whimpered feeling his erection through his jeans. She bit his bottom lip, sucking on it slightly. She started to shiver at his fingers trailing under her shirt and along her stomach, passing her naval. She panted when he trailed kisses passed her jaw and to her neck. She dug her nails into the shoulder of his peacoat.  
"Miss Payne?"  
Derek and Ruby froze and turned there head slightly to see where the small voice came from. It was Ruby's neighbors younger daughter, Abby. She stared up at the couple, Derek's hand up her shirt. Both of them flushed with lust. She hadn't noticed she lifted one leg to wrap around his leg.  
"Oh...Abby, what are you doing out this late at night?" She was breathless.  
"Mommy is out with her friend. She left me and Maggie home."  
"Oh." Ruby pushed Derek off of her. and straightened out her shirt.  
She looked up at him and sighed.  
"Um, I guess I'll call you later. It was nice to see you Abby." Derek waved at the little girl before pecking Ruby on the lips once more before heading to the elevator.  
Ruby leaned against her door with a sigh.  
"Was that your friend Miss Payne?" Abby tilted her head. "Mommy kisses her friends like that too."  
Ruby blinked. She knew Abby's mother was a whore but not in front of her own children. "Okay..let's get you home Ab. Where's your sister?"  
"Maggie's taking a bath."  
Ruby nodded and lead the child back to her apartment right down the hall. She looked back toward the elevator where Derek was standing ten seconds before. Her heart hit her chest.


End file.
